berpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zerstörte und neue Hoffnungen
Die San Diego bekommt Besuch von einem Admiral der Sternenflotte, der verspricht die Crew mit einem neuen Antrieb nach Hause zu bringen, während sich eine gefährliche Waffe der San Diego nähert. Inhalt Direkt nach dem Aufstehen am Morgen wird Captain Torres noch in ihrem Quartier von Dumper informiert, dass ihr Mann Tom Paris bis auf Weiteres wegen einer schweren und sehr ansteckenden Krankheit dienstunfähig ist und auf der Krankenstation bleiben wird. Daraufhin bewirbt sich Dax beim Captain erneut um den Posten als Helm, der nun wieder frei ist, Torres trifft aber zunächst keine Entscheidung. In der Zwischenzeit stellen Crusher und Ellis ihren jeweiligen Abteilungsleiter die Ergebnisse ihrer Anti-Q-Schildvorrichtung vor, die nun einsatzbereit ist. Die Abteilungsleiter verfassen letztlich einen eigenen Bericht, den sie anschließend Mr.Bauer abgeben, der sich dann auf den Weg zum Captain macht und ihr über alles berichtet. Während der Captain sich Bauer's Bericht anhört, untersuchen April und Dumper auf der Krankenstation einige Pflanzen, die sich sehr seltsam verfärbt haben. Bauer gibt Torres einen Bericht und beschäftigt sich dann selbst nochmals intensiver damit, während er sie nochmals auf seine Bitte hinweist, als Ingenieur im Maschinenraum arbeiten zu dürfen. Torres erklärt ihm, das total vergessen zu haben und kümmert sich sofort darum, nach einer kurzen Nachfrage von ihr bei Tucker meldet sich Bauer im Maschinenraum und beide spricht mit Tucker die weitere Zusammenarbeit ab. Torres geht anschließend auf die Brücke, begrüßt die Offiziere und geht direkt weiter in den Bereitschaftsraum , wo zu ihrer großen Überraschung bereits Troi wartet und sie begrüßt. Beide sprechen wenige Minuten über die Entwicklungen an Bord des Schiffes, insbesondere über einige Offiziere und deren Verhalten in letzter Zeit, bis Torres durch einen Ruf von Seven unterbrochen wird. Seven meint, es sei wichtig. Sie hat beunruhigende Sensorenwerte entdeckt, ausgehend von einem Objekt, das wie ein Nebel der Mutara-Klasse aussieht, aber ungewöhnlich hohe biologische Werte von Masse aussendet. Kurz darauf registrieren die Sensoren eine Transwarp-Signatur und alle eilen auf die Brücke, der rote Alarm wird aktiviert und kurz darauf wird die San Diego gerufen. Kim öffnet einen Kanal und die Crew sieht einen vulkanischen Admiral, der behauptet die San Diego nach Hause bringen zu wollen. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit den Offizieren auf der Brücke entschließt Torres sich schließlich trotz einiger Warnungen den Admiral an Bord zu beamen und schickt Tucker und Lancer in den Transporterraum um Admiral T'Lara abzuholen. Sie begrüßt die Offiziere nur kurz und will sofort auf die Brücke geführt werden, wo Torres und Troi anschließend ein Gespräch mit ihr führen, in dem sie ihre Entschlossenheit deutlich macht, die San Diego so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu bringen, notfalls mit Befehlsgewalt. Sie fordert Captain Torres auf ihr vollen Zugang zu allen Bereichen des Schiffes zu geben und ihr alle Kommandocodes temporär zu übertragen, Torres zögert zunächst und T'Lara verweist auf ihren höheren Rang. Sie berichtet von der neuen Transwarp-Technologie der Sternenflotte und wie diese das Schiff und die Crew sofort nach Hause bringen könnte. Sie gibt Torres dann eine Stunde Bedenkzeit und verschwindet aus dem Besprechungsraum in die Messhall, während Torres sich mit Tucker, Troi und Seven über die Situation berät. Schließlich lässt Captain Torres den Admiral von Lancer für Untersuchungen in die Krankenstation bringen, da sie weiterhin ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hat. Der Admiral weigert sich zunächst, gibt dann aber schließlich nach und lässt sich von Lancer auf die Krankenstation bringen, wo sie von April und Dumper begrüßt und anschließend gescannt wird. Nach einigen unfreundlichen Kommentaren ihrerseits beginnt sie kurz aufzuleuchten und sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen, als die Mediziner sich fragen was los sei und sie weiter scannen, geht sie auf April los und wird daraufhin von Lancer betäubt. Sie regeneriert jedoch schnell und verlässt die Krankenstation, wird auf der Flucht erneut niedergeschossen und beamt sich dann schwer getroffen zurück auf ihr Schiff, mit dem sie kurz darauf verschwindet. Während alle noch paralysiert und geschockt von den Ereignissen sind, informiert Lancer per Com den Captain von den Geschehnissen und Dumper versorgt die schwer verletzte April, die er in's Koma versetzen muss. Torres lässt sich von Lancer anschließend einen kompletten Bericht bringen und auch Dumper kommt noch in ihren Raum und berichtet ihr von dem, was geschehen war. Sie fasst schließlich alles in einem einzelnen Bericht zusammen und analysiert noch weiter die Daten. Bei dieser Analyse findet sie etwas höchst Beunruhigendes und ruft die Crew für zehn Minuten später in die Shuttlerampe, während sie zuvor noch kurze Gespräche mit Dax und Lancer, der nur einen Bericht brachte und sofort wieder verschwand, führt und anschließend - nachdem Troi sie auf der Brücke abgefangen hat und Torres ihr kurz die Situation erklärt - in die Shuttlerampe geht. thumb|left|Captain Torres versammelt die Crew in der Shuttlerampe thumb|right|Captain Torres beim Beginn ihrer Ansprache Dort informiert sie die Crew zunächst über den Vorschlag von Dax, in Zukunft jeder Schicht einen Tag frei zu geben, damit etwas mehr Ruhe in die sehr hektische Situation kommt und die Crew sich etwas von dem Stress der letzten Wochen entspannen kann. thumb|left|John Dax und die anderen Offiziere warten auf Torres' Ansprache außerdem ernennt sie Jones vorläufig zum Helm und Dakoter zu seiner Stellvertreterin. Anschließend informiert sie die Crew über die neuesten Entwicklungen Admiral T'Lara betreffend: Die Sensoren haben an ihrem Schiff, das von außen wie ein Schiff der Föderation aussieht, Spuren von organischem Material gefunden. Nach einer längeren Analyse stellt sich heraus, dass diese von Spezies 8472 stammen und die Crew reagiert geschockt. Torres beauftragt Lancer und Kim mit der weiteren Untersuchung, ehe sie die Crew wieder aus der Shuttlerampe auf ihre Stationen entlässt. Nur wenige Augenblicke später ruft Seven Torres wieder auf die Brücke; die zuvor registrierten organischen Signaturen nähern sich mit höher Geschwindigkeit der San Diego und nach längeren Untersuchungen kann Seven die Signaturen identifizieren: Es handelt sich um die bereits von Captain Kirk über 200 Jahre zuvor entdeckten Planetenkiller, die eine gewaltige Macht haben und nun die San Diego bedrohen. Torres beauftragt Seven mit der Entwicklungen von Gegenmaßnahmen, da die San Diego ihrer Meinung nach zwar hätte entkommen können, der Planetenkiller jedoch eine Bedrohung für den ganzen Quadrant darstellt. Nach dem Rekrutieren von Kim, Vaatrik und den Ingenieuren für ihr Projekt beginnt sie mit der Entwicklung von Materie-/Antimaterietorpedos, die sie aus dem Kern herstellt. Nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Godrick beendet sie die Arbeit schließlich nach etwa 45 Minuten und begibt sich für die letzten Vorbereitungen auf die Brücke. Diese Zeit nutzt Young, um Captain Torres im Bereitschaftsraum über Dumper's Verhalten zu informieren. Dieser hatte zuvor die Frachtrampe dekomprimiert, um dort etwas aufzuräumen, während Young dort regenerierte. Young wurde dabei aus der Frachtrampe und in's Weltall gesogen, er konnte sich mit einem Notfalltransport zurück an Bord beamen und legt daraufhin offizielle Beschwerde gegen Dumper und sein fahrlässiges Verhalten ein. Torres verspricht ihm mit Dumper zu sprechen und dann entsprechende Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Kurz darauf wird sie dann auf die Brücke gerufen, die Torpedos sind bereit und die San Diego ist in Waffenreichweite des Planetenkillers, Seven übernimmt das Steuer und die Koordination des Angriffes, während Vaatrik die Waffen bedient. Beide warten bis das Schiff fast zehn Kilometer an den Schlund des Planetenfressers herangeflogen ist, bis sie die Torpedos abfeuern und den Planetenkiller damit zerstören. Die anschließende Explosion schaltet den Warp- und Impulsantrieb aus und die San Diego steht mehr oder weniger still, auch die Schilde sind stark geschwächt und die Crew wartet auf die Reperaturen durch die Ingenieurscrew. Nach wenigen Minuten kann Godrick zunächst den Impuls- und später auch den Warpantrieb wieder online bringen und die San Diego kann die Region verlassen. Danach endet die Alphaschicht und nach einem Lob für Godrick, Seven und Vaatrik begibt Torres sich mit Godrick noch zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen in die Messhall, um das er vorher gebeten hat. Darin beschwert er sich über Seven's Verhalten zuvor, darüber, dass sie ihn nur noch herumgestoßen und angeschrien habe und seinen Stolz als Ingenieur verletzt habe. Torres kann das nach den Jahren mit Seven nachvollziehen, spricht noch kurz mit Godrick darüber, bis sie ihm verspricht, auch mit Seven nochmals zu sprechen und ihm eine gute Nacht wünscht. Im Anschluss gehen die Offiziere der Alphaschicht nach und nach schlafen, während die Betaschicht den Betrieb des Schiffes übernimmt. Darsteller Stammbesatzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Deanna Troi *Commander Jonathan "Trip" Tucker *Lieutenant Commander Jack Bauer *Lieutenant Maximilian Dumper *Lieutenant Airison Lancer *Lieutenant John Dax *Lieutenant Harry Kim *Lieutenant J.G. Lela Vaatrik *Fähnrich Seven of Nine *Crewman Kess Dakoter *Crewman Sita April *Crewman Ethan Godrick *Crewman Steven Ellis *Crewman Wesley Crusher *Crewman Carl Mirror *Crewman Scuso Jones Gäste *Admiral T'Lara/Spezies 8472 Hintergrundinfos Kategorie:San Diego Episoden